Daughters Of Ipswtch
by iamarebel
Summary: Laina Michaels is a witch, a descendent of one of the five families of Ipswtch. Her best friends, Taylor, Layla, and Kayla are the other three. When she meets Sam Winchester, a transfer student, at one of the bon fires, it’s love at first sight. But, when
1. Meeting the Daughters of Ipswtch

Author: iamarebel Author: iamarebel

Movie: The covenant/supernatural

Rated t for language

Action/romance

"The daughters of Ipswtch"

Summary: Laina Michaels is a witch, a descendent of one of the five families of Ipswtch. Her best friends, Taylor, Layla, and Kayla are the other three. When she meets Sam Winchester, a transfer student, at one of the bon fires, it's love at first sight. But, when the fifth daughter of the five families reveals herself, can Laina take care of the thing that threatens to tear apart the world and her life?

Ch.1: Meeting the Daughters of Ipswtch

Laina Michaels stood on the edge of a tall cliff, watching the party going down below. "How's it coming, girls?" A blonde haired girl said. Her name was Layla; She was the bad girl of the group. "Where were you? I stopped by to give you a ride." A black haired girl said. Her name was Taylor; She was Laina's best friend. And finally, the other was Kayla; she was the puppy of group. "Had things to do. How's the party?" Layla asked, stepping next to Taylor. "Pretty good." Kayla said. Layla smirked, her eyes turning a black color. "Let's drop in than." She said, walking over the edge. "Hell yeah!" Kayla said, turning, and falling backwards. "Kayla!" Laina shouted, going to the edge. "Come on, Laina. It's not like it's gonna kill us… yet." Taylor said, also going over the edge. Laina sighed, as she walked off the cliff, and free fell for about 5 seconds before her feet finally touched the ground. She stood and walked in the middle of the three girls.

Meanwhile…

Two guys were standing and looking around at all the other people at the bon fire party. One was Taylor's boyfriend, Max Wilder. The other was a new transfer student, Sam Winchester. "Okay, give me the scoop. Who's here?" Sam asked Max. "Okay. The first person you need to know about is Krya Huntington. She is a prick; She treats guys like dirt." Max said. Sam pointed to a girl, who was just walking around. She gave them a smile though. "Who's that?" Sam asked. Max shrugged. "The new girl. I don't know much about her. But I intend to find out." Max said, smirking a bit.

With Krya

Krya saw Sam, standing next to Max. "Hey, who's the guy standing next to Max?" She asked her boyfriend, Aaron. "Sam something. He just transferred here." He said. "He's kind of hot." Krya said, fire in her eyes. Aaron sighed, just another night of heart break.

With the girls'.

As the four girls' walked down tot the party, a lot of the people had greeted them. "Hey, Laina!" A girl shouted. Laina smiled, making the boys' melt in their feet.

Max looked up at the hill, and smiled. "Their here." He said. Sam looked from Max to where the girls' were. "Who are they?" Sam asked. "The daughters of Ipswtch." Max answered. The four girls' made it over to them. "Hey, Max." Laina greeted. "Laina." Max said, before going over to Taylor. "Hey, what took you so long?" Max asked. "Had a thing with the family. Who's this?" Taylor asked, looking at Sam. "This is my new roommate, Sam. Sam, this is my girl, Taylor. That's Kayla. And that's..." Layla cut him off. "Layla House. Please to meet you." Layla said, holding her hand out. "Please to meet you." Sam said back. "You know, my grandfather's name was Sam. You kind of remind me of him..." "Laina Michaels. And you don't bring my grandfather to mind what-so-ever." Sam smiled. "Good. Sam." They shook hands, a slight spark going through their arms.

Suddenly, Aaron came up to Laina. "Hey, Laina." Laina sighed, looking up at the blonde boy. "Aaron." She said back. "So, how was your summer?" He asked. Laina was about to answer, but he turned to Sam. "I'm Aaron." He said, holding his hand out. "I'm Sam." He said, shaking it. "Right. From the Boston public; tell me, how does one go getting into a public?" Aaron asked. "Back off, Aaron." Laina said. Krya came over. "Who's gonna make him?" She asked, standing in front of Aaron. "I don't want any trouble, Krya." Krya smirked. "I'm sure you don't. But I think you owe Aaron an apology." Krya said, smartly. "Actually, I think Aaron owes Sam an apology." Krya looked over to Aaron, before turning and pushing Laina back. Than, the new girl came over. "Whoa there! You were being kind of a bastard." She said, talking to Aaron. "You posers make me wanna puke." One of Krya's friends' said. Layla stepped forward. "Is that so." Laina pulled her back, looking at the two people in front of her. Than, Layla's eyes flashed, looking like fire, and the girl who said it puked all over Krya's back. Laina looked over at Layla, and angry look in her eyes, and she turned away. Than the speaker came on.

"Yo! Guys! Yo! Listen, Tony just called and said there were police cars heading down Old Dell Road." The Dj said. Everyone immediately began to scatter. Laina and Sam looked toward each other before going toward their respective cars. "You guys want to hang out?" Taylor asked, walking next to Max. "No. We'll just head back to the dorms. Sam drove us here." Max said. "I could use a ride." The new girl said, coming up behind them. "No problem." Max said. She held her hand out to Laina. "Cadence Matthews." She said. "Laina Michaels. Thanks for the save back there." Laina said. "No problem."

The four girls' went to Kayla's trunks, and piled in. "Sam wants you, girl." Taylor said to Laina. "That's bullshit." Layla said from the front. "Whoa now, Layla. No need to get jealous." Taylor said. Sam rolled down his window, as did Kayla. "My car won't start!" He yelled over. "Climb in with us." Kayla said. "I just can't leave it here." Sam said. "Maybe I could help." Layla said. Laina turned toward her. "Layla, don't!" She warned. "It's no over yet, girls'." She said, as she climbed out of the trunk. Laina growled as Layla went over to the car. "Just leave her alone. It's her life, girl." Taylor said, looking at Laina who had an angry look in her eyes.

Layla walked over to the hood and popped it open. Sam and the other two watched her, even though they couldn't see her. Layla's eyes flashed fire and she closed the hood. "Okay, try it." She said. Sam gave the key a twist and it started up. "Thank you!" Sam shouted and drove away. Layla went back to the trunk and opened the driver's door. "Gotta go. Move over." She said to Kayla. "It's my trunks, dude!" She exclaimed, not wanting to move over. "Move over, baby girl. Now!"

Layla started the trunk and shifted it into drive as they saw the cop cars coming down. "No sweat off my back." Layla said. Laina turned and groaned. "We gotta pull over." She said. "Pull over? Oh, that'll impress Harvard." Layla said, sarcastically. "All right, what the hell. Turn right up ahead, Layla. Might as well have some fun while we're at it." Layla smiled at her friends' request and turned right.

The police officers were right behind them, but not too close. Layla made another turn and the two cars came onto a wide dirt road. There was a light in the distance, warning them that it was a dead end. But Layla just kept driving. "Shit! They don't know about the edge!" One police guy said, honking the horn. Layla just kept on driving.

Suddenly, all the girls' heads looked up, they're eyes deep black. Layla pressed down on the accelerator.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!!" Layla shouted as the truck went over the edge. "Stop the car! Stop the car!" Policeman said. The police car came to a halt, a mere few feet away from the edge.

The two went to the edge and peered over it. "Looks like we'd better call 911." One said. After about 2 minutes though, a truck landed right behind them, all girls accounted for. They four girls' were laughing as Layla put the truck in reverse and drove away.

"Son of a bitch!" One exclaimed.

TBC...


	2. New love and Hatred

Ch.2: New love and old hatred

Laina sat on the back of Taylor's motorcycle as she drove her home. 'Home, sounds good.' Laina thought. They arrived at a huge mansion and Laina hopped off. "Thanks for the ride, Taylor. I'll see you later." Laina said. "Later, dude." Taylor said, backing out from the driveway. Laina pressed the code in the box and the gates swung open. She walked down the driveway up to the house.

As she entered, she took off her coat and hung it onto the rack; her mother's voce came from the living room. "You're home early." Laina walked in and saw Cadence Michaels sitting in the big chair, smoking and drinking some tequila. "It's after midnight, mother. What are you still doing up?" Laina said.

"Thinking about my baby turning 18 this week. You look so much like him in this light." Cadence said.

"I've told you before I'm not like him." Laina simply stated.

"That's he said about his father. Now, look where he is." Cadence said, sitting up. "You know, these powers that you and your friends developed when you were 13. They are nothing compared to the power you'll receive when ascend."

Laina sighed, knowing she was right. "Let's get you into bed, mother." But Cadence ignored her and kept going. "I've already lost your father. And if I lose you, I won't be able to bear it. I wouldn't be able to."

Laina sighed, deciding to leave her mother alone, and went up to her room; her mother left in the living room, crying.

As she slept, Laina felt something wrong in the air. Laina went to sleep, thinking it was only her imagination.

The next day...

Laina woke in a cold sweat, yet again. She dressed in some clean clothes, and left the house in her corvette to the pharmacy to pick up her, supposaly dead, father's medicine. As she drove, she was talking on the phone with Taylor.

"I'm telling you, Tay. I defiantly felt something. Something wicked." Laina said.

"I don't know, dude. Maybe it's because you're so close to ascending." Taylor guessed.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You know, Layla's only using her powers to piss you off, Lai." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I-Holy Shit!!" She exclaimed. There, in the passenger seat, was a darkling.

She had driven into the other lane, and saw an oncoming truck, which had been honking its horn. The truck crashed right into her, and the car was smashed. But, luckily, Laina was a witch. So, the car went back together before it landed. Laina sat in the driver's seat, covered in sweat.

"Laina, you there! Laina! What's going on?!" Taylor's voice came screaming into the phone. Laina shakily picked it up.

"I just saw a darkling. It was in the form of that dead kid they found at Dell's." She said.

"Who the hell would send you a darkling?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, Tay. But whoever it is, I'm gonna find out who." Laina said, before hanging up.

Laina started the corvette and continued to drive toward town.

At the pharmacy.

"Here you are, Laina." Dr. Spouse said, handing her the medicine.

"Thanks, Dr. spouse." Laina said. When she turned to leave, she saw Max.

"Hey, Laina." Max greeted, basket in hand.

"Hey, Max. What are you up to?" Laina asked.

"Just staking up on supplies for our room."

Suddenly, Cadence popped out of nowhere.

"Geez, Cadence. You nearly gave me an heart attack." Max said.

Sam came up beside Laina. "Hey."

"Hey, Sam, right?" Laina said. Sam nodded and they shook hands again.

"Well, do you guys want to see that new Transformers movie?" Max asked.

"Nah, I have some errands I have to run."

"I already saw it." Sam said.

"I'll go, Max. If that's all right?" Cadence offered.

Max smiled at the girl.

"Do you want to do some errands with me, Sam?" Laina asked.

"Sure. I don't anything else to do."

So the two left and went to Laina's corvette and went to deliver her dad's medicine.

As they drove, Sam was looking at all the trees.

"Gosh. I should have brought my camera. It's cool around here."

Laina smiled glad he was enjoying himself.

About 2 minutes later, Laina pulled up to a broken down house.

"Who lives here?"

Laina was about to answer, but someone had fired at them. Sam ducked down in his seat, as Laina bent down beside the car.

"Johnny! It's me, Laina!" Laina yelled before turning to Sam. "That's our caretaker. He doesn't really see that well anymore."

Laina turned back to the house. "Who's with you?" Johnny asked. "He's just a friend, Johnny." Laina answered back. Laina turned back to Sam. "Look, just stay in the car, 'k? I'll be right back." Laina said. Sam nodded, not wanting to go in there in the minute the guy shot at them.

Sam watched as Laina walked up to the house and went inside. Sam folded his arms and looked around, thinking that he saw something.

In the house, up on the second floor.

Laina came up to the second floor, and set her father's medicine on the nearest table.

"You shouldn't be bringing people here, Laina. It's too dangerous for your father." Johnny said, rifle in hand. "Call if he needs anything else." Laina said before departing from the messy room. There had been a shriveled, old man sitting in the chair, by the fireplace, hooked up to many machines. His name was Caleb Michaels, and he's only 40 years old.

Laina hopped back into her corvette. "So, you want to freshen up before we head over to Nicky's? Laina offered. "Who's Nicky?" Sam asked; Laina smirked.

8 p.m.

Sam, Laina, Max, and Cadence were sitting at a table, everyone laughing. Than, Taylor came up to the table. "Hey, babe. You met Cadence." Max said, after Taylor kissed him. "Yeah. How's it going, dude?" Taylor asked. Cadence smiled and they shook hands. "You want anything to eat?" Taylor asked Max. "I'll just have what you're having." Max said. Taylor nodded and went over to the counter.

"I'll have a burger, fries, and a coke." She said. The worker nodded and Taylor handed him the money. "Keep the change." She said, before going over the pool table where Layla and Kayla were playing against Krya and her groupies. "How's it coming, dude?" She asked. "Blowing them away, as always. Dude, check it out." Layla said, looking a guy buy the counter. "10 says he has a eight pack." Layla said, slapping the money down. "20 says he has a six pack." Kayla laid down the money. "Girls, that guy hasn't had abs for 5 years." Taylor said, slapping down a 20. Taylor turned, and her eyes flashed. The guy's shirt flew up and they saw he did not have any abs, what so ever. Both girls' groaned as Taylor smirked. "Nice doing business with you girls'." She grabbed the money and left.

She picked up the food and went back over to the table. Taylor sat down by Max, who started picking at the fries.

Laina and Cadence were playing foosball when she had gotten back. "What just happened?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"5 minutes ago we were all having fun, now we're watching them have fun." Sam answered.

"Oh, don't worry. You girls'. They're just party animals." Max said, looking at Taylor, who stuck her tongue out at him.

With Laina and Cadence.

"So, you're pretty tight with Taylor, Layla, and Kayla, huh?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah. We grew up together. Been like sisters' ever since." Laina grunted as she made a shot at her goal. Laina threw her hands up in the air in victory.

"Best 2/3." Cadence requested. Laina smiled and nodded.

Taylor stood up and walked over to Laina.

"Kayla and Layla are over playing pool with Kyra's group, Lai."

"Oh, we all know that's bound to become trouble."

With Sam and Max.

"Hey, give me a quarter." Sam said, holding out a hand.

"Why?" Max asked, curious.

"Just give me a quarter." Sam said, looking at him. Max handed over a quarter and Sam smiled.

"Thanks." Sam stood and walked over to the jut box. He put the quarter in and had it play Queen's "We will rock you."

Sam walked over to Laina, who had turned.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to dance." Sam said. Laina smiled as she walked with the boy to the dance floor. Everyone began to dace to the song. But, as usual, Layla had gotten into a fight with Kyra's group. Nicky had thrown them out, telling them not to get into a fight in his club. Laina and Taylor followed the 6 out, pushing past everyone.

When the two girls' arrived outside, they saw that one of Kyra's friends' was yelling at Layla and Kayla.

"You cheated!'

"I did not! We won fair and square!" Layla yelled back.

"Is there something wrong?" Laina asked, her temper setting off.

"They think we cheated! They're just jealous we're better at pool than them." Kayla said, crossing her arms over her cheat. Laina looked over to the other girls', and saw that they were equally angry.

Nicky came out. "Take your fighting somewhere else. Now!" He shouted so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear him.

"Whatever you say, Nicky." Kyra said. Nicky went back inside, slamming the door closed. Kyra and her groupies left, leaving the 4 girls' alone. Laina glared at Layla, who had turned toward them. "Well, that was exciting." Layla muttered, standing in her place.

"Layla, why did you use it? You know as well as I do its dangerous." Laina said.

"Hey, just because they can't use powers, doesn't mean I don't have to use mine. So stop acting like my mother." Layla said.

"I wouldn't have to if you just grew up a little bit, Layla." Laina said. Layla scoffed and began to walk off, but Laina stopped her.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Laina said.

"Get your hands off me." Layla said in a warning voice. Layla pushed Laina back and her eyes became deep black. "So, you think just because you're going to be 18 this week makes you special, Laina? Well, it doesn't! You're still like us!" Layla yelled.

Layla used her powers to throw a trashcan over at Laina. Laina's eyes had also become black and she deflected it. She than used her power to throw Layla into the boxes.

"When is it going to get it through your thick head? Its addictive you moron. You go playing with you powers like that, and you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let that happen." Layla stood up from the rubble.

"You know my powers are stronger than yours." Laina stated.

"I've got to try." Layla said, picking up another trashcan.

"OK, bring it on, tough guy." Laina said, her patience giving out. Layla threw the can at her, but she deflected it and threw her into the box of empty beer cans. Laina was about to go over to Layla, but Taylor and Kayla ran up to her and stopped her from doing so.

"I'm not finished with her yet."

"Okay, you made your point, Laina. Just stop. I hate it when you two can't get along." Taylor said, holding her back. Kayla had gone over to Layla and helped her up. Layla glared at Laina before walking past them and went to Kayla's truck; Kayla followed her.

Sam, Max, and Cadence came outside when Layla and Kayla had left. They saw Taylor talking to Laina in a whisper, with Laina nodding through the whole talk.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam asked. The two girls' turned and smiled.

"No, just a little fight with Layla is all. Telling her to keep herself in control. Come on, Sam. Let's bounce." Laina said, taking out her car keys. Sam nodded and the two left, leaving the other three behind, who just went back inside.

TBC...


End file.
